Messed up Digidestined
by Shinigami Girl
Summary: uh it's pg 'cause i think we swore a bit whil writing this... i don't remember... writen with Crazy, Crazy Evil Pixie. it's very strange and we sound quite insane... but MSN wouldn't work and we were bored...ENJOY!!


His name's Mr ****

His name's Mr. Sony. Here's the fic, never let anyone tell you I'm not faster   
than a speeding bullet!   
  
I think it's a little late to ask... Sora marries Matt!?! I obviously wasn't   
paying attention... note we don't own Digimon (like I care...) or anything   
else we talk about... and this SHOULD be done on a IM thing.. but MSN is   
screwy right now... enjoy our stupid rambleings   
**   
This is set back in the day when the Digi-crew were fighting with Ken   
::who I like to call "Moe"::   
They all travelled through their computer and into the barren desert that the   
digi-world had become. It was the drought season and all around them were   
dying digimon. The digi-destined decided that they must   
**   
::"Moe" (y Moe? y not curly Joe? or Bob?)::   
that thye could be just as heartless as him and decided they'd ignore the   
suffering of the other digimon and go get pizza... while they were eating   
pizza   
::u have to keep my text... don't edit it out... or else i can't post it::   
**   
::on first appearance my best friends brother had mentioned that he looked   
like Joe 0_o so they called him Moe::   
They discovered it was made of human bones and chicken beaks!!   
'Agggghhhh!!!' squealed TK   
'Yuuumm!!!!' shouted Davis, eating more.   
All of a sudden, the other digi-destined turned to look at Davis   
'Oh.. my.. god....' whispered Kari ::tubular bells plays in background::   
Davis had turned into a   
**   
a llama!?!   
::how the hell did that happen!? what did Moe DO!?::   
'well...' said armadillomon ' i think i know someone that can turn Davis   
back...'   
'really?' said Cody 'who?'   
'I'll take u to him. his name is   
**   
'Edward the Confessor, who supposedly died and allowed the France to take   
England via William of Normandy or William the Conqueror in 1066. He actually   
came to the digital world and began making strange and hideous potions while   
dancing naked around trees.'   
The trip to see Ed was long and hard, it took 2 hours.   
As they reached the wood they found him dancing around one of his favourite   
trees, turning to the party, Ed said   
**   
"BOOGA BOOGA!! ME NO LIKIE STRANGE WALKING STICKIES LIKE U STIKES!!"   
At this Armadillomon turned to the groupe and said "Did i mention he was a   
little bit off his rocker too?"   
Davis then tried to bit Ed's toe thinking he could eat the mushrooms growing   
on his toes... Ed was not pleased at this and then yelled quite violently   
**   
'Do you want me to save you or not, cake boy??!!'   
True enough, Davis had turned into a giant apple cake. (A/N mmmm...) It was a   
great improvement to his usual bad looks (A/N especially by my standards) TK   
was trying to drag Davis away from Mr. King while Cody was discussing Davis's   
condition   
'So will you fix him? It's just that we're all hungry and...'   
'Of coUrse!! But OnLy iF   
**   
InTrOduce me to a nice old TrEe stuMp thAt i caN spEnd The rEst oF my tIMe   
witH."   
'A what?" asked Cody   
"Just go with what he say's" said Yoli "i don't trust this old coute, i'm   
half expecting him to   
**   
jump on me and start biting my nails. You should be just as worried,   
darling!'   
At this point everyone turns to Yolei and Cody (apart from Davis who has run   
away) In unison, they say   
'You're a couple?!'   
'No' says Cody, 'We're husband and wife.'   
Everyone falls over with one leg in the air. The Confessor stops dancing,   
breathless and shouts,   
'The cake's getting away!!'   
At the sight of disappearing food, the digi-destined   
**   
jumped onto their invisible camels and started to chase the fleeing   
Davis-cake. all of a sudden out of nowhere a giant artichoke feel out of the   
sky and land scant feet away from the davis cake that had almost lost the   
invible camels. All of a sudden a door open on the giant artichoke and a   
**   
A little man came out. It was the same man that had delivered the pizza!! The   
digi-destined jumped on him and yelled   
**   
'It's the killer rabbit!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!'   
::A/N i like Monty python.. can u tell?::   
**   
They ran back to the Crazy, Crazy Old Man and Davis turned around (because he   
wasn't attracting attention anymore) but the Bunny ate him!!!!   
'Oh no, ' said a sarcastic Kari, 'Whatever shall I do'   
'Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' screamed TK,   
'My looooooooovvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!'   
Everyone fell on the floor with one leg in the air again.   
'Mr. Bunny? What have you done?!' said Ed   
'I was hungry and this leek doesn't taste so good. D'ya want some pizza?'   
'OK' said the ex-king   
**   
"LETS HAVE ELDERBERRIE PIZZA WITH BITS OF FRENCHIES ON IT!! cried Hawkmon   
outta nowhere...   
"Hawkmon!? what's wrong with you!?" Cried Yolei at the strange outburst   
"Nothing Yolei, i just like elderberries..."   
"didn't you know that they   
**   
Can turn you into a walking apple cake like Davis'   
TK started crying again.   
All of a sudden Smokey the Forest Bear (www.smokeybear.com) came out of the   
bushes, 'Only you can stop forest fires!' he said, one of his teeth glinted.   
'Oh no' said Cody, 'It's smokey the forest bear! Do you know what he does to   
children? He   
**   
puts them into eggrolls and eats them!!   
::I gtg we'll finish this later::   
**   
LATER   
**   
'Oh no!!' screamed the gang apart from Cody who said,   
'Eggroll!! Yay!!'   
Everyone ignored Cody and turned to Ed   
'What will we do?!'   
Ed's face darkened, it looked as if there was a scar on his cheek. In a dark,   
evil voice he hissed, 'Run! Run far away and never return!!'   
In response the digi-destined   
**   
changed into their dogsled suits and did the macarena in Russian and hissed   
like rabid monkies on morphine.   
After the third time they did this Tk turned to Kari and said "   
**   
'Why the hell are we doing this?!'   
'I dunno' said Kari   
Yolei stopped making funny hand motions (Cody was the best at Russian anyhow)   
and said, 'Let's go home and tell Davis's parents that   
**   
that Davis turned into a fruit cake and that well all ate him" as soon as   
Yolei finished the statement they all stopped and gave a collective groan of   
disguse about what she had just said   
::A/N yes i'm hentai minded i know::   
"But Yolei" said Cody looking concerned " Davis already WAS a fruit cake.   
how will know what we mean?"   
"well we could   
**   
Pretend he was never born!'   
'That's a good idea!' said Cody (in Russian 0_o)   
So they all went home and   
::is this the end? This is long..::

::sure that's it ::

Okay whated u guys think? I co-wrote this with Crazy, Crazy Evil Pixie. Yes this is very screwed up… 

But we think it's funny… okay review… please? For Crazy, Crazy Evil Pixie and me? (Shinigami Girl,

Duh…)


End file.
